The present invention relates to a tamper-evident dispensing closure comprising a body adapted to be attached to a container. The container has a shoulder portion surrounding a dispensing opening. The closure body has a top wall and a peripheral wall which extends from the top wall towards a lower end, such that said lower end of the peripheral wall defines an open end of the body. The open end of the body is in use placed over the shoulder portion of the container. The top wall is provided with a dispensing passage which in use is in line with the dispensing opening of the container. The peripheral wall is provided with tamper-evident means, which cause the peripheral wall to rupture when the closure is removed from the container, thereby indicating tampering with the closure.
The invention thus proposes to provide a closure of which the structural integrity is destroyed when the closure is removed from the container, thereby indicating that the container-closure assembly has been tampered with.